


【GgAD】I won（4盖1邓/战败AU/时空穿越/pwp）

by GRASS_W



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 4盖1邓, M/M, 战败AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 18:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GRASS_W/pseuds/GRASS_W
Summary: 成为胜利者的黑魔王邀请了不同时间的自己来到纽蒙迦德，共同品尝他的战利品。





	【GgAD】I won（4盖1邓/战败AU/时空穿越/pwp）

**Author's Note:**

> 小盖——盖勒特  
FB2盖——格林德沃  
胜利者——黑魔王  
死亡圣器盖——囚徒
> 
> 4盖1邓PWP，强制，注意避雷

^

“我胜利了吗？”格林德沃垂下眼，沉声询问。

中年巫师面容冷峻锋利，轮廓有如刀削，但相比起眼前更为年长的自己还少了几分沉淀。他知道黑魔王已经掌权多年，那头几近银白的发丝被规整地梳在脑后，轻轻一瞥都似山岳压肩。

而他的目光还是止不住地落向那个人。

岁月几乎没有在那人身上刻下痕迹，他还是那么美丽、丰盈，安静地躺靠在男人怀里，没有一点反抗的意思。他的身体只用一条丝被随意遮盖，软滑的料子掩饰不住惑人的弧度，而那些裸露在外的肌肤还泛着珍珠都会嫉妒的光泽，显然饲养他的人非常用心。

还是有些不同的，格林德沃心想，他的头发长了许多，拢在身后就像一片轻柔的晚霞。

邓布利多非常温顺，这让格林德沃有些恍如隔世。他不由得想起最近一次有关邓布利多的记忆：愚蠢的霍格沃茨学生一步步踩入陷阱，却真的下手偷走了他们的血盟信物。沉静的黑湖泛起波澜，格林德沃指尖微动，快得像幻觉。

“来吧，我想我的王后非常愿意解答你的疑问。”

黑魔王鼓励的眼神压在肩头，格林德沃不再犹豫，大步朝身前华美的鎏金大床走去。

随意掀开那层可有可无的遮挡物，暴露暖光下的光裸身子蓦地的一颤，他发觉邓布利多用手指攥紧了织物，精巧的面颊也偏向一侧，目光流淌惊慌——他居然在向黑魔王求助。真是荒唐啊，格林德沃几乎冷笑出声，都到了这样的地步，黑魔王把他作为礼物亲手拆封，邓布利多居然还在期待什么。他不无恶意地用力揉上身下人饱满的乳肉，掰开丰腴的大腿置身其中，用粗糙的裤料摩擦那最为细嫩的私处，享受邓布利多无力的抗拒，崩溃的喘息。

熟透的身体经不住一点刺激，邓布利多优雅的眉眼中倾倒出爱欲，嘴里呜咽不止。黑魔王怜惜似的摩挲怀中红发美人的下颚，花苞在颤抖，他也就顺势把手指塞进了殷红的花蕊中。

温热的口腔一瞬间缠附上来，湿软的唇舌讨好般吸吮着黑魔王的指节。他稍微低头，邓布利多垂下的眼睫正在细微颤动，但就像终于得到了抚慰似的，原本由于第三人侵犯而紧张不已的身体变得安静而乖巧，顺从着格林德沃的诸多摆弄。

雪白的乳肉上很快烙满了男人的指痕与齿迹，挺尖的红缨被吮破了皮，颤巍巍地颤栗着，对着那儿轻轻呼一口气就能把这整副身子拉入情欲深渊。格林德沃转而舔吻邓布利多的颈侧，王后细碎的呻吟在他的耳边响起，干净而馥郁盈满了鼻息。他伸出手抚了一把隐藏在其身下的密穴，入手立刻满是湿润。

“啊…唔——”

性器破开了未经开拓的紧窄甬道，格林德沃长驱直入，一次就插到了底。密穴猛然被整根滚烫的阴茎填满，邓布利多蓦地发出一声惊喘，又立刻止住了，他用上齿咬住下唇，极力咽下可能会让男人败兴的哭叫，纠缠的眉间溢满了痛楚。格林德沃顿了顿，五指插入柔软的红云，在邓布利多额头上落下一吻。

“你真的非常乖，”格林德沃身下开始动作，享用着年长者的王后，“在我的时间里的不久之前，你打碎了血盟……我相信你记得它，精致的小瓶子，封存着我们的血液和誓言，我总把它戴在身上……然后你让学生偷走它，又把它打碎了。”

“我也记得这件事，当时我还难受了好久。”黑魔王的语气似乎是在打趣，但他手上的力气明显加重了，探入咽喉的两指将邓布利多的呻吟搅得破碎不堪，格林德沃甚至可以看见黑魔王指缝中一点嫩红的舌尖。

“他以前就是这样，一心想着做他的圣人，让我非常苦恼。决斗失败之后就听话多了，只是听闻圣徒进入英格兰的消息就温顺地躺到了我的床上，主动脱光衣服，乞求我的垂怜。”

“然后呢？我可不觉得他这样就认命了，他可是伟大的邓布利多。”格林德沃对此露出了玩味的表情。

“那是自然，伟大的邓布利多怎么会屈服。”玩够了温软的口腔，黑魔王随意抽出手指，把晶莹的涎液擦在依旧红肿可怜的乳尖上，一对饱满的乳房因此显得尤为淫靡，“即使身在纽蒙迦德也能想出很多小手段与外界联络，反对者以他为首结成凤凰社。他们知道正面抵抗是愚蠢的，于是在暗处集结人手，试图把我一举推翻——啊，这是阿尔在夺走血盟之后，再次与我结下的印记。”

格林德沃顺着对方的动作望去，瞳孔微微一缩——那是一道明显疤痕，隐藏在黑魔王做工考究的暗色长袍之下，他们曾经惯常放置血盟的位置，左侧胸前。不过两指宽，却显然撕裂极深。

“麻瓜的手段。”

“没错，麻瓜的手段。”黑魔王轻笑，宠爱般拍了拍邓布利多被欲望折磨到绯红的脸颊，“他的双手被锁住了魔法能力，但总能想办法拿到需要的东西，然后在我最大意的时候……送给我。”

“我以为你胜利了。”格林德沃感叹。

“任何时候都不能对他掉以轻心，哪怕是现在。”黑魔王握住王后无力的双腕，托起一只送到唇边亲吻。格林德沃看见那里扣着比自己记忆中更加精巧的环，秘银的质地上篆刻了密密麻麻的咒语，圆弧时而流转出隐秘的微光。

他心底突然升起一股没由来的怒火，像是为了黑魔王的残忍，又像是为了邓布利多的一再背叛。他抓住邓布利多大敞的双腿用力压向胸前，下体粗暴地顶弄着。年长者的王后已经接受过不少教育，但出于黑魔王从来不加掩饰的独占欲，他还没有在多双眼睛下展露过身体，更何况是像现在这样被两个人同时攥住四肢，让阴茎捅入最深的禁地。他难以适应地小幅度挣扎起来，又被用力压下。

“乖一点。”黑魔王压低了声音，“不要惹我生气。”

邓布利多微不可见地一颤，随即再次轻轻合上双眼，在格林德沃愈发凶狠的侵犯中，由鼻腔里发出断断续续的呻吟。

粘腻的水声在偌大的房间里回响，空气燥热不安。

三具人影在盖勒特不远处纠缠成一团，他鼻尖微动，似乎闻到了些咸腥的气味，就像傍晚的海湾。但奥地利不临海，哪怕是乘坐夜祁马车去到离纽蒙迦德最近的亚德里亚也需要好一段时间。

当然，他当然知道这里是纽蒙迦德，毕竟是归在他名下的庞大祖产，哪怕居住的时间再少也还不至于认错。他清楚记得脚下正是整座城堡最大的房间，主人的卧室，曾经属于他顽固不化的祖父，但显然现在已经属于他了。

隐忍的呻吟高高低低的，像是缠纱般朦胧又绵密，一点一点勾动起盖勒特的欲望。他想要移开视线，但没有成功，那具足以称得上是美丽的雪白胴体被两个男人夹在中间，被迫接受着难以言喻的性爱——年长的自己正压着他凶狠地侵犯，而从身后拥住他的黑魔王则有些懒散，只偶尔伸出手指逗弄那些饱受凌虐的部位，半敞的柔滑长袍还整好以暇地系着。

被称为邓布利多的男人不是什么无机的性爱娃娃，他是“活着”的，会在两方夹击下轻轻扭动身体，眼角和薄唇都是泛着水光的嫣红，微微一荡就能掀起涟漪。

但他又实在是过于乖顺了，他被格林德沃们摆成了一种近乎屈辱的姿态，手腕被攥在头顶，两腿大张着敞开私处。透过微垂的眼睫还能隐约看见他湛蓝的眼珠，那像是两颗漂亮的宝石球。他驯服着，对加诸于身上的暴行没有过多的抵抗，直到盖勒特走进了，他淡淡地抬起眼帘，那一瞬间，盖勒特看见自己破碎在冰河里。

“阿尔，看是谁来了？”

“唔——”顾不上前后束缚，红发男人在看到盖勒特的瞬间便剧烈挣扎起来，但很快就被正在侵犯他的格林德沃用力压下，腿根被卡主而无法合拢，鹰爪般有力的十指深深陷入他柔软流畅的腰际。盖勒特听见从他喉咙深处发出的嘶哑悲鸣，格林德沃进攻的动作更猛烈了。

终于意识到挣脱无望，邓布利多将头撇向另一边，不愿看他。年轻的德姆斯特朗学子只能盯着男人被汗水打湿的红发一缕缕纠缠着贴上后颈，蜿蜒而下，延伸到与黑魔王紧贴的背脊，随着顶弄的频率不断磨蹭着。他的皮肤不仅侵染了蔷薇的颜色，更是浮起一层薄汗，湿软滑腻，格林德沃就着这个姿势又顶了几下，干脆握起王后的脚踝大开大合地操弄起来。

这样的姿势让邓布利多全身都裸露在盖勒特眼前，圆润的肩头，红肿的胸乳，刚被放开的腰间残留有乌青，鲜红的花心正吞吐着骇人的性器。那是一种饱受凌虐的美，盖勒特不是没见过漂亮的裸体，男人、女人，但从没有哪副身子像眼前的邓布利多这样诱人，弥散着有如湖中女妖般足以蛊惑圣人的魔力。

啊，听说他原本就是个圣人，盖勒特忽然想到。

格林德沃的动作愈发快了，不可一世的男巫将自己沉浸在征服与权力的性欲里。他身下的邓布利多也绷紧了身子剧烈喘息着，快感如潮水般上涌，直逼没顶。

黑魔王忽然动了，他钳着王后面着窗外的下颚，硬生生掰向盖勒特。在格林德沃畅快的叹息里，盖勒特看见了那双失去焦距的玻璃珠中流淌而下的泪滴。

“怎么？不想看见小盖尔吗？”

真恶心，盖勒特无法想象自己长大后会变成黑魔王这样偏执的精神病，但偏偏身旁的两位年长者都已经沉浸在了这个变态的游戏里，他没有足够的能力反驳。

邓布利多被格林德沃搂到怀里，黑魔王也不恼，依旧饶有兴致地看着他们。邓布利多不再挣扎，只是仍然不愿意睁开眼睛，盖勒特看着他有些凌乱的红发，鬼使神差般伸手帮他顺到耳后，又仔细擦干净了他面颊上的泪痕。

“呵…”格林德沃发出一声嗤笑。

“你喜欢他吗，小盖尔？”黑魔王的声音带着点意味不明的笑意。

喜欢，当然喜欢，盖勒特看到邓布利多第一眼就喜欢。他早在面前两人自顾着享用红发男人的时候就幻想了无数香艳画面，他肆意品尝男人的嘴唇，细嗅他的红发，在他丰腴柔软的双腿间磨蹭着勃起的欲望……但无疑的是，这些画面都是他独享的，邓布利多的怀抱里只有他一个人。

“是的。”盖勒特谨慎地回答。

“没关系，我们当然知道你会有多喜欢他。”黑魔王诱导着，“我想你一定想尝尝他，不是吗？”

盖勒特喉结微动，他知道这不对，但他无法拒绝邓布利多。

“去吧。”见盖勒特还在犹豫，格林德沃对怀中人下达命令。

于是那片晚霞轻轻移到了他面前，柔软的力道点在肩头，却像滔天海浪般猛地击到了盖勒特。他直挺挺躺倒在被褥上，下身的遮挡物被一双柔软的手细致解开，温暖细嫩的口腔将他的性器紧紧包裹。

邓布利多显然是有经验的，他先是描摹了一下前端的轮廓，稍微适应后便试探着往下吞，然而即便是少年的格林德沃，性器的分量也不是他能全部接纳的，盖勒特几次都感觉自己顶到了男人的咽喉。

顶进去。

让他被你完全填满，痛苦呜咽着，用喉咙最深处抚慰你的阴茎。

魔鬼在耳边低语，盖勒特双手反复握紧成拳，用尽全力压下那些不耻的欲望，风暴席卷了脑海，他几乎就要失去理智。好在邓布利多在那一刻退开了。黑魔王更喜欢玩弄而不是亲自使用他的口腔，王后已经太久没有使用这样的花样，伏在一旁止不住地喘息。

但他没有让盖勒特等太久，稍稍平复就跨上了少年精瘦的腰身，用还在因为被过度使用而痉挛的甬道纳入了那根挺立的性器。他双腿还在颤抖，犹豫着不敢吃下太多，盖勒特忍不住挺了挺身，把自己往那处紧致的更深处送去，邓布利多被顶得浑身一颤，瘫软地倒在少年怀中。

软香拥了满怀，盖勒特一下子呆愣住了，抱着心爱之人进也不是，退也不能。最终还是邓布利多给了他宽慰，男人借着发丝的遮挡，伸处舌尖在少年颈侧敏感的肌肤上轻轻舔舐，像是妥协，更像是安抚，说到底他们现在不过都是上位者的玩物。

或许也有一点喜欢吧？盖勒特不知道邓布利多方才为什么那样抗拒自己，这让他心里有些堵得慌，明明他也是一个格林德沃。

他也没有再往深处想，黑魔王一开始就告诫过，他将不会带着记忆回到自己的时间，那么他只需要着眼当下。哪怕邓布利多总能成为自己的王后，他也不愿意对这次难得的温存过于敷衍。

“啊……唔，啊……”

少年的技巧比他的长辈们青涩太多，却带着仿佛无穷尽的精力，凌乱的动作令邓布利多发出沙哑的呻吟。

不愿折磨男人太久，盖勒特细细品尝着欲望，放任自己在邓布利多体内射出。然而他也不舍得太快离开这片湿软的穴道，干脆翻了个身，把红发的王后压在身下，一边吸吮他饱满的乳尖，一边用半硬的性器在他体内缓慢地搅动。

等他亲昵地在男人怀里磨蹭了好一阵，终于满足地抬起身时，才发觉格林德沃早已不见踪影，只有黑魔王立在巨大的落地窗边，面对着城堡之外的重重山峦。

“可以了吗？”黑魔王没有转身，盖勒特朝他犹豫地点了点头。

“我们走吧。”

很奇怪，在得到确认后，黑魔王居然亲自领着他踏出房间，仔细关好了房门，把一室美好独自留下。

“盖勒特·格林德沃——”黑魔王第一次认真叫出了他的名字，但略微停顿后也没有再继续，盖勒特看不懂年长者那双眼睛里复杂的感触。魔杖悬立眼前，他也就在心底跟着低喃：

“一望皆空。”

哗哗的铁链声自角落响起，邓布利多朝那处一望，蓦地愣住了。

那明显是一个囚徒，枯瘦的手脚被镣铐牢牢锁紧，宽大而破旧的粗麻外衣下只剩干枯的身躯。他蹒跚着向大床走来，邓布利多有些惊骇，忍不住往后瑟缩着。

“邓布利多，我已经很多年没有看见你了。”他的声音就像砂纸一样摩擦着，语调和流速带着某种独特的韵律。

“格…林德沃？”

骷髅架子般的男人点了点头，坐到床边，定定地看着他，又像是透过他在看别的什么东西。

邓布利多还是赤裸的，腿间流淌了不止一个男人的精液，年迈囚徒强烈的视线让他感到无比羞怯，不由得扯住丝被一角，想要遮住自己。

“不要动。”

囚徒像是命令着，邓布利多僵在原地。囚徒的存在黑魔王是必定知晓的，但那个胜利者没有和任何人说，只单独将他们留在了一起。邓布利多有点拿不准格林德沃的意思，也不知道囚徒想从他身上得到什么，甚至不知道他从何而来……格林德沃怎么会落得如此境地？

坚硬的指骨顶在肩侧，囚徒和盖勒特一样帮他整理了凌乱的发丝，继而伸出骷髅般干枯的五指感受着他的每一寸皮肤，静谧的内室让体感更加明显，邓布利多颤栗着，并在囚徒揉过伤痕累累的乳尖时发出一声轻喘。

但囚徒没有继续。

他最后触碰了一下邓布利多的脸颊，收回手，和来时一样一声不发地消失了。

*文中黑魔王是唯一在1945年胜利的盖，其他三个都是正常时间线上的，所以盖勒特和格林德沃之后也必定成为囚徒，他们都不是胜利者。  
*黑魔王决斗赢了，但他也不觉得自己是胜利者，本想告诫一下小盖，但是最终没有说出口。


End file.
